What The Heck! Chapter 1
by MirokusLoverSango
Summary: Dude, every thing is messed up in this fanfic. Everyone has swiched souls with someone else! Who will get everyone back to normal!


Title: What the Heck?!

Chapter 1: Crazy and True Love

Late at night at night everything was wrong with the InuYasha group. "Let's go help people!" yelled InuYasha. "Why do we have to do this work" replied Kagome. "You boys are really sweet to me and my friends" said Sango "**SHUT UP, SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled Miroku. "Mew!" said Shippo "Oh boy." said Kirara. As you can see in InuYasha's group is screwed up!

Now in Naraku's group "I want to make the shikon no tama pure!" said Naraku. "I want my sister!!!..." whined Kanna. "I'M...TOO SEXY FOR MY SWORD, TO SEXY FOR MY KNIFE!!!..." sang Kohaku. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!!!! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL..." sang Kagura. "I'M ON TONIGHT MY HIPS DON'T LIE AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL YOU BOY!!!!!.." sang Hakudoushi. Naraku's group is screwed up.

Now Sesshomaru's group. "Lord Sesshomaru...will you comfort me?" asked Jaken "No, My one love is Rin." said Sesshomaru. "Aw... I love you honey!!" Rin said to Sesshomaru "I love you more!" "No I love you more!!!!!!!" They were in a fight who loved each other more. "I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAY!!!!!!!!!!!" As soon as A-Un said gay Sesshomaru and Rin looked in confusion. "Well let's go to the springs!" said Jaken. The both of the demons went to the springs for good old fashion fun.

Something is wrong with all of them. The InuYasha group was going to Lady Kaede's village to try to figure things out. Unfortunately, Lady Kaede is really sick and hurt. Her boyfriend dumped her for Naraku. "Kagome, make us some ramen!!" But at the least InuYasha still knows he likes ramen. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all had sweat drops. But everyone was hungry so Kagome made some ramen. Well since Miroku and Sango switched souls Sango is the pervert. "Miroku?" asked Sango. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you love me?" InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were looking in shock and surprise. "...uh...Are you talking to me?" The whole group but Miroku and Sango had sweat drops. "YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU!!!!!" Sango ran off far off in the forest, with tears coming down her eyes. "Oh... Sango!!!!" Miroku ran after her. "Wow!" Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time. "I'm glad that we're just friends." said Kagome. "..." InuYasha didn't replied.

"InuYasha..?...is that you?" said a voice from behind a tree.

"Kikyo is that you?" InuYasha replied calmly

"It's time"

"Wha...? Time for what? What's going on Kikyo?"

"I have to leave...forever."

"No, Kikyo you can't!" tears were streaming down his cheeks like crazy.

"Silly InuYasha, I'm not going to die"

"sniff Th-then what's going on!?" As soon as he said that Kikyo came from behind the tree and said

"InuYasha, this is my new body. I was recreated by Kaede. She put my soul and body and now we can be together."

"How can you do that!? You know Kagome loves me!"

"InuYasha...?"

"Stop leave us alone forever!!!"

"NO!!cries I love YOU!!! Why can't you see that!!???" Kikyo just ran to InuYasha and kissed him to show how much she loves and loved him in the past, present and the future. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were back to normal. InuYasha and Kikyo kiss saved the 4 of them from chaos.

Well back to Miroku and Sango. They were running for 30 minutes.

"Argh" said Sango while she was falling down.

"Eh?! Sango?!!" yelled Miroku. He was very afraid when she passed out.

"Sango, Sango!!!!" tears were running down his cheeks, "No! Don't die on me!!!!!!!!"

"...Miroku...?" Sango said weakly

"Sango?! I'm so glad you're here!" He was holding Sango tight and close to his chest.

"Miroku?"

"Sango, I love you!"

"Oh...Miroku!" The both of them were sharing a long, gentle, and passionate kiss and as soon as their lips meet they were back to normal.

"Miroku. Do you think InuYasha and the others are ok?"

"Of course Sango. kisses her they will be." Sango and Miroku try to find their way back to the place where they were going to eat lunch. As soon as they saw Miroku and Sango holding hands Shippo said, "Wha? How did this happen?"

Now since the ramen was made they could finally eat their lunch. InuYasha had a feeling that Naraku and Sesshomaru's groups are messed up. "Kikyo did you see Naraku's group or Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked Kikyo.

"Yes I saw the both of the groups and they were singing. It was a really scary thing to see Naraku singing 'Change the World' and Sesshomaru was singing 'Change the World' in English."

"Then we should get our enemy and InuYasha's brother back to normal." said Miroku holding Sango's hand.

"Yes it wouldn't be the same if we kill Naraku while he is singing 'Change the World'" said Sango. Well everyone started to leave to find Sesshomaru and the others.


End file.
